Fanon:The Struggle 2: Ambush
Part 2 of The MM Wiki Tribe grabbed their weapons. Herro got his Gold Katana and Hammer. Pokegeek grabbed his Gold daggers and Repeater Crossbow. Patrik picked up his Short Sword and Shield. Wither got his Great Axe and Bow. Cofefe got his Daggers and Mc Grabby. Grey got his Polearm and Musket. The plan was for 4 of them to attack the base and try to kill as many hackers as they could, but at different times to prove deadly to their opponents, as well as surprise them. Grey and Patrik, however, would remain at the base in case the HACKERZ attacked. This was operation "Phone Call". "Well, good luck," said Grey. "Ditto," replied Pokegeek. The 4 of them set out to go assault the base in the top right corner of the winter biome. Upon reaching it, all were in shock at what they saw. "Wow..." said Pokegeek. "That's big." "That's what she said," said Cofefe. The plan was for Herro to lead the charge, being the first one there and to start attacking the structure. Wither would follow, from a different angle. All the while, Pokegeek would be shooting with his crossbow over the walls using platforms. After a breakthrough was made, Pokegeek and Cofefe would storm the entrances and kill as many people as they could, and so would the others. They would begin to retreat if necessary, but if all went right, the HACKERZ would be gone. "Ready?" asked Pokegeek. "I understand if you're nervous." "Well, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be," said Herro. And with that, he ran. Herro began striking the walls with his hammer, over and over. A hacker with a monkey tail, mask and Diamond daggers, Monking, rushed over to fight him. "Hello!" shouted Monking. By this point, Herro made a crack in the wall, big enough for Pokegeek to snipe through. He drew his Katana and began fighting Monking. Monking was quick, but he only did very little damage. However, Herro was losing a lot of health every hit, as if the Monkey tail didn't reduce the damage. Hacks!, thought Herro. He knocked Monking away with his Katana and began to chow on some cookies. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Wither fighting 5318008(type into a calculator and hold upside down :D) with his Axe. 53138008 had some overpowered hat, but before Herro could figure it out he was shot by Dark Lord. "Ow!" he shouted. At that moment, Cofefe and Pokegeek stormed the entrances. They rushed in and got into heavy combat with Dark Lord, and almost succeeded in killing him until he used his "spike shield" hack, injuring Cofefe. "I'm out of cookies!" yelled Cofefe. "Code 13(retreat)!" yelled Pokegeek. Cofefe ran up to 53138008 and helped Wither take him out. "NO NOT THE BOOOOO-" yelled 53138008. "Keep it family friendly," quipped Wither. Meanwhile, Pokegeek came in and started striking Monking. He too used the spike shield hack, heavily hurting Pokegeek. Pokegeek didn't seem to notice, so he and Herro kept fighting. Dark Lord shot Pokegeek, and with that, he died! "No!" shouted Herro, who, enraged, started slamming into Monking with no regard for his life. Luckily, Wither shot Monking, finishing him off. As the remaining MM Wiki tribe members ran away, despite their victory, Dark Lord called out. "There's still 8 of us left. And then, we still have the might of infinity!!!" As the veterans ran home, they found Pokegeek alive in the base. Everyone was too tired to ask how he was alive, but they all knew the answer. The spawn pad. They had only one, and that was gone. Next person to die would be dead, permanently. "Well," said Pokegeek. "That was, interesting, to say the least. Luckily, no one attacked our base. So, we got 2 kills, out of 10. In other words, they lost 20% of their players and we still have all of ours. This is a victory. We just leveled the playing field. I think we have a shot at this." Patrik and Grey cheered, while the other 3 fell asleep. Meanwhile, a pig watched them from the distance. End of Part 2/10 Wow, that was another amazing entry into the story. I hope you guys are enjoying it. Please share this with everyone on the wiki. is up!